La tempête amoureuse(AmourshippingPearlshipping)
by deydeyan
Summary: Le pokégroupe est à Illumis et une relation puissante se forme entre Ash et Serena. Une personne arrive et fait chavirer en quelque sorte cette relation. Amourshipping et du one-side Pearlshipping. (Désoler pour les pearlshipper...)
1. quelqu'un de spécial

La tempête amoureuse

Chap. 1:L'arriver imprévu

Le pokégroupe est en séjour a Illumis pour plusieurs jours. Ils vont visiter la tour prismatique,faire du magasinage,etc.  
A un moment, Clemont, un jeune blond, est aller voir sa famille alors que sa petite soeur reste au côtés de Ash et Serena,dans le centre Pokémon...

Pensée de Serena:  
Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, je fixe Ash du regard; il est beau comme Arceus!  
J'aimerait tellement appuyée mes lèvres contre les siennes coller contre son corps chaud(soupir). J'aimerais tellement savoir si Ash ressent la même chose que moi. J'espère que Bonnie ne voit pas que je fixe Ash,je ne veux pas mettre de doute dans la tête de personne.

Pensée de Ash:  
Je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi, mais j'ai l'impression que Serena me fixe. Ça me fait un petit quelque chose;je croit que j'aime Serena.

J'aimerais tellement être près d'elle,tout le temps,pour toujours. J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser tendrement pendant des heures et des heures sans jamais m'arrêter.  
J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi pour ensuite lui dire "je t'aime". J'aimerais tellement avoir le culot de lui demander un rendez-vous pour tout lui avouer.

Je commence a la fixer comme elle le fait et nous restons là, à nous fixer les yeux dans les yeux, durant plusieurs minutes.

Pensée de Bonnie:  
Je jouait avec Pikachu et Dedenne,puis je me suis retourner et j'ai vus Ash et Serena se fixer bêtement. J'ai tout de suite compris, mais je n'ai rien dit, pour ne pas briser le moment.

Pensée de Serena:  
Est-ce que Ash me fixe? Je croit que oui! Depuis combien de temps? Je croit que ça fait quelque minutes que l'on se fixe. Juste penser au fait qu'il me fixait, mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite! Ça me fait viré a l'envers. Je reprend mes esprits et lui lance "j-je..." je suis tellement a l'envers que je ne suis même plus capable de parler correctement. Oh non! Il va penser que je suis folle! NOOONNNN!

"Attend" répond Ash, après un petit moment qui m'a parut gigantesque. "Veux-tu venir marcher un peu en ville avec moi?" me demande-il. Je croit qu'il veut avoir un rencard avec moi!

"Bien sur!" je lui répond en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire ressortir mon énervement.

Pensée de Ash:  
...Je l'ai faite! J'ai une date avec Serena! Bon, c'est juste se promener dans les rues d'Illumis mais quand même,nous serons seul a seul et je vais pouvoir lui dire se que je ressens pour elle.  
"Alors, on y va?" je demande a Serena.  
"Certainement" me répond-elle.  
"Pikachu?" "pika?(quoi)" "surveille Bonnie" je demande a Pikachu."pika!pika-chu pika!(je suis d'accord! Ne fait pas de faux pas avec Serena!)"

Pensée de Serena:  
Nous nous promenons Ash et moi dans la ville depuis déjà quelques minutes et Ash s'arrête devant moi,en me fixant intensément. Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que l'on soit a quelque centièmes seulement de distance."Serena..." me dit-il silencieusement en approchant son visage du mien. Sa y est,nous allons nous embrasser! J'approche mon visage déjà quasi coller au sien,puis étampe mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'entend un cri sourd derrière moi; Miette viens de me voir embrasser Ash. Deux rêve d'accompli aujourd'hui: celui d'embrasser Ash et celui de prouver a Miette qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec lui.

Pensée de Ash:  
Enfin! J'embrasse Serena! Je me sent comme sur un nuage. J'arrête de l'embrasser,je dépose son corps dans mes bras et je l'emmène au centre Pokémon. Au retour, je voit Clemont assis. Lorsqu'il nous voit, il dit "Ash? Serena? Bonnie et moi on c'est entendue pour partager une chambre et vous, vous aller dans l'autre, c'est correct?"  
"C'est parfait!" je répond.  
C'est encore plus parfait que je l'avait imaginer. Dormir au côtés de Serena me fait sentir plus...adulte.

Pensée de Serena:  
Q-quoi?! Je vais dormir dans la même chambre que Ash? Seul à seul?... ... ... ... ...Wow! Ça semble plus parfait que dans mes rêves les plus fou! Ahhhhhhhh! Je croit que je vais m'évanouir.  
"Serena? Sa va? Tu semble mal en point." me dit Ash,d'un air concerné.  
"Je crois que je vais aller me reposer. A plus tard Ash!" Je répond.  
Je quitte les garçons et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Pensée de Ash:  
Elle avait un air tellement déçu lorsque Clemont nous a annoncé que l'on serait dans la même chambre. Je croit que je vais aller la rejoindre.  
Derrière la porte, j'entend un son. Et non pas le son de sanglots, mais un petit cri de joie qui sortais directement de Serena.  
J'entre dans la chambre et voit Serena,en pyjama, en train de brosser son Fennekin . Lorsque Serena me voit,elle me fait signe de venir près d'elle. Je m'assoit a côté d'elle et elle arrête de brosser Fennekin pour me planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Ce baiser étais encore meilleur que le premier que l'on a échanger dans les rues d'Illumis.

Pensée de Serena:  
Lorsque Ash est entrer dans la chambre, je voulais tellement l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il est venu s'asseoir près de moi,je l'ai embrasser en pensant que nous pourrions aller un peu plus loin dans cette relation.  
"Ash,je t'aime." je dit de tout mon coeur."Moi aussi, je t'aime Serena".je croit que lorsqu'il l'a dit, je suis devenu rouge tomate.

Pensée de Ash:  
Nous avons recommencer a nous embrasser,mais cette fois,se baiser étais passionner et passionnant.  
Je commençait a avoir chaud donc,j'ai enlevé ma veste. Puis,tout d'un coup, Serena m'a sauter dessus, ma embrasser,et m'a fait passer la nuit la plus extraordinaire de ma vie. Si vous voulez plus de précision,je pourrait vous dire que nous avons fait quelque chose qui ne m'a jamais passer par la tête auparavant...

Pensée de Serena:  
Sans penser,j'ai sauter sur Ash. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il enlevait sa veste ou si c'est autre chose qui ma donner cette envie de lui. À ce moment,je me suis sentie...vivante! Oui,c'est sa:vivante!  
Je commence à être fatiguée,donc je souhaite bonne nuit a Ash et je saute dans mon lit. Je m'endors presque instantanément; c'est normal vus tout les événements qui ce sont passer aujourd'hui!

Le lendemain...

Pensée de Ash:  
(Bâillement) J'ai dormis comme une bûche cette nuit! Et maintenant, j'ai de l'énergie pour faire un combat d'arène!  
Je ne sais pas si c'est l'événement de hier soir qui me motive ou si c'est seulement Serena qui me fait me pousser a mon maximum. Je ne le saurait jamais...

Lorsque je vois Serena se réveiller,je vais m'assoir près d'elle dans son lit, je l'embrasse et je lui dit ensuite "bon matin Serena!" avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

Pensée de Serena:  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Ash est venu s'asseoir près de moi,a déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'a souhaiter un bon matin. Je sens que cette journée sera meilleur que toute les autre de ma vie.  
"j'aimerais te demander quelque chose,Ash." je lui demande."que veux tu me demander Serena?" me dit-il." est-ce que nous sommes en couple maintenant?"  
"mais bien sur Serena!"me répond-il,après un petit moment.  
Je lui plante un baiser sur la bouche et nous allons dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Lorsque Clemont et Bonnie nous voit,main dans la main, ils s'exclament:"ENFIN!"

"Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"je demande.  
"Sa fait longtemps que Clemont et moi savions que vous vous aimiez tout les deux " a répondu Bonnie  
"pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt? On aurait été en couple depuis plus longtemps!" Ash dit, un peu vexé.

Wow, je n'aurait jamais penser que Ash m'aimait tellement et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'aimait.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous sommes préparer pour aller à l'arène d'Illumis puisque Ash et Clemont doivent faire un combat.

En se dirigeant vers l'arène, j'entends quelqu'un crier le nom de Ash. Je me retourne et vois une fille, à peu près mon âge,portant un espèce de chemisier et une jupe rose très courte,qui a les cheveux bleu et qui porte une tuque blanche avec un insigne rose dessus.

"Dawn!Sa fait longtemps!" Ash lance a Dawn vraiment excité de la revoir."Que fait-tu a Kalos?"  
Dawn se dirige vers nous et explique qu'elle vas participer aux concours pour devenir la reine de Kalos,puisqu'elle n'avait pas gagner à Sinnoh, à Hoenn et à Unova.

Selon moi, elle ne serai pas couronner reine de Kalos non plus: JE suis la meilleure,même si j'ai perdu et qu'a cause de cela,j'ai changer de look. Personne ne peut me battre.

Pensée de Ash:

Dawn est venue à Illumis. Je ne sais pas, mais j crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de problèmes entre Dawn et Serena, ma bien aimé depuis hier.

Pensée de Dawn:

Que je suis contente de revoir Ash. Mais qui est donc cette fille derrière Ash? Elle me regarde de façon étrange... "Je vais au centre Pokémon, vous venez?" Je demande en espérant que Ash accepte. "Mais bien sûr Dawn" me répond Ash.


	2. Le début de la tempête

**Hey tout le monde,c'est deydeyan avec un second chapitre un peu plus "dark". Désolé si vous trouvez que le chapitre arrive tard (même si je n'ai jamais prévue de moment précis pour publier,et je ne le ferais jamais). Et vous pouvez mettre des revews si vous voulez (en Français ou en Anglais sa ne me dérange pas).**

**Oh et en passant, si vous ne comprenez pas certaine expression,c'est que ce sont des expressions de mon coin de pays:le Québec,donc si vous ne comprenez pas les expression,dite-moi le en revew ou en priver. Maintenant,place à la lecture.**

Ash et Serena,qui étais en direction de l'arène d'Illumis,rencontre Dawn,une ancienne compagnonne de Ash...

Pensée de Dawn:  
Oh mon dieu! Ash a accepter d'aller avec moi au centre Pokémon! Ses un premier pas bien fait pour notre relation. Mais il y a toujours cette fille qui suit toujours Ash;c'est peut-être la compagnonne de Ash? Non,c'est impossible,elle semble être jalouse de la relation que j'ai avec Ash,ses tout.

Pensée de Ash:  
Depuis que je connait Dawn, elle semble avoir des sentiment envers moi (un peu les mêmes que je ressent envers Serena) mais je ne ressent pas la même chose qu'elle; j'aime Serena et je crois que c'est la seule que j'ai aimer depuis le début de mon voyage initiatique commencer à n'ai jamais aimer Misty,May,Dawn ou Iris. Je ne les aiment pas,surtout parce que je ne les ai connu que lorsque j'ai commencer mon voyage dans leur région et il mon littéralement forcer à accepter qu'elles m'accompagnent (surtout Misty,même si j'ai fait cramer sa bicyclette...)

Pensée de Serena:  
Je sais que Ash a eu beaucoup de compagnonne dans ses voyages,et ça ne m'inquiète pas d'habitude,mais elle...elle semble avoir des sentiments pour Ash(qui ne seront jamais réciproque puisqu'il Est en couple avec moi.)  
Mais en même temps,ils se connaissent depuis longtemps,et Ash lui fait confiance donc je vais lui faire confiance aussi.

Pensée de Dawn:  
Nous arrivons dans le centre Pokémon et Ash me présente cette fille:elle se nomme comment il me l'a présenter m'a fait chaviré  
Ash:Dawn, je te présente Serena,ma petite amie.  
Et Ash et Serena s'approche l'un de l'autre et s' DEVRAIS ÊTRE MOI QU'IL EMBRASSE,PAS ELLE! J'en revient pas; il sort avec une performeuse armatrice,elle ne doit même pas avoir de clés (note:pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus l'épisode xy60,Serena participe a un salon Pokémon-qui va être appeller ici un concours-et le prix des concours de Kalos sont des clés au lieu des rubans d'Hoenn et Sinnoh).  
Je les regarde tout a fait stupéfaite qu'il ne m'aime point. Je vais tout faire pour qu'Ash tombe en amour avec moi et laisse tomber cette fille. Et comme entrée:je vais l'embrasser pour rende Serena jalouse ,qu'elle le quitte et qu'il vienne a mes épaule pour pleurer un coup et à ce moment:BANG! Je vais lui faire la demande. Ce que je suis méchante parfois (elle rit de façon maléfique). Mais avant de faire ce plan,je vais sympathiser avec ses compagnons de Kalos.  
Je rencontre ses autres compagnons de voyage:Clemont et Bonnie,deux blond qui semble frère et soeur si je ne me trompe point.

Pensée de Serena:  
Dawn semble vouloir connaître toute notre troupe,sa cache quelque chose... Je ne sais pas quoi,mais c'est très louche... Si elle veut me faire du mal ou faire du mal à Ash, elle va passer par moi celle-là.  
Je vais voir Ash et lui demande:  
Ash? Se peut-il que Dawn ai un quelque chose pour toi?  
Ash:Je pense qu'elle a quelque chose pour moi effectivement... Je le vois simplement à cause de la façon d'on elle me regarde et ses clair:elle veut que je sois plus qu'un ami pour elle. Mais sa ne se passera pas,parce que j'ai la plus merveilleuse des petites amies au monde.  
Et il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

Pensée de Dawn:  
Grrr pourquoi il faut qu'ils s'embrassent toujours devant moi! Ça m'enrage tout ça! Il faut que je commence le plan le plus vite pour commencer:je vais les faire arrêter de s'embrasser.

Moi:Aem? Je suis là,vous savez?

Après cela,ils arrêtent de s'embrasser.

Serena:Oups,désoler(elle sort un petit rire vraiment gossant)

Vraiment,elle semble vraiment être une lèche-cul elle. Bon,je vais commencer mon plan.

Moi:Ash,je voudrais te parler seul à seul deux minutes,je peux?

Pensée de Ash:  
Bon qu'est ce qu'elle veut me dire Dawn?

Moi:Ok Dawn,mais pas plus de deux minutes si non Serena va venir nous chercher.

Serena:Oui,et je t'avertie Dawn,tu lui fait quoi que ce soit à Ash et je ne te le pardonnerait jamais,ses clair?

Dawn:Oui,oui,bien sur maman...

Serena:grrr

Et je quitte Serena,qui est très vexer par ce que Dawn lui a dit.

À suivre...

**P.S:Merci à ceux qui un lut l'autre chapitre et mon autre fanfiction (Presque 100 vues en mars!). Je ne m'en attendait pas vraiment. **

**Donc,c'étais deydeyan,qui vous dit bonne journée/fin de journée/soirée/nuit/matin... Anyways,bye ;)**


	3. Le plan

**Salut à tous,c'est Deydeyan avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé que j'allais moins publier de chapitre sur ce fanfiction puisque j'ai commencé un autre fanfiction en anglais:Something I should know. Je veux me concentrer surtout sur celui-là vus le fait que c'est le fanfiction qui a eu à date le plus de vue dans tous ceux que j'ai écrie à date.**

**Donc,bonne lecture! :-)**

_Dawn demande à Ash si elle peut lui parler,et il accepte..._

_Pensée de Dawn:_  
Je peut commencer mon plan maintenant.(_On peut imaginer Dawn rire de façon maléfique_)  
Je me dirige,en compagnie de Ash,vers un endroit tranquille. Ouf, deux minute pour faire mon plan,ce n'est pas beaucoup,Serena aurait put me donner plus de temps par exemple quatre minutes...

Ash:De quoi veux-tu me parler Dawn?

Moi:Eeeemmnm...

Je n'avait pas penser à ça,je doit lui parler pendant deux minute entière...Merde...

Moi:Eeeeemmm... Je voulait simplement te dire que j'étais contente de te voir ici.(je fait un sourire forcé)Et je me demandait ce que tu allait faire à la tour prismatique.

_Pensée de Ash:_  
Moi:J'allais faire mon...Merde,mon combat contre Clemont!

J'ai complétement oublié mon combat d'arè . Je part à la course et je vais voir Serena,qui attend patiemment.

_Pensée de Serena:_  
Ash cours vers moi pendant que j'attend patiemment le bon moment de pogner Dawn à embrasser Ash.

Ash:Serena,vite,il faut partir,j'ai oublier mon combat contre Clemont!

Moi:Oh merde!Allons-y tout de suite Ash!

Et nous commençons à courir comme des malades jusqu'à la tour prismatique,qui abrite l'arène d'Illumis.

_Pensée de Dawn:_  
...Il m'a vraiment laisser en plan comme ça?Sérieux? Merde...  
Il faut que je trouve un autre plan(et que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation que: "qu'es-tu fait dans vie men?")  
Bon...là, je l'ai perdue de vue,comment je vais faire pour le retrouver dans tout Illumis. Je sais qu'il est dans une arène Pokémon,mais je ne sais pas elle est où... Peut-être est-ce la tour prismatique?  
Je devrais aller voir...

_Pensée de Ash:_  
Serena et moi arrivons à bout de souffle dans l'arène et nous expliquons qu'une nuisance est arrivée.  
Clemont: Ah oui? Miette est en ville?

Serena:Ce n'étais pas d'elle que nous parlions,même si elle est effectivement en ,c'est une des compagnonnes de voyage de Ash,elle s'appelle elle semble aimer Ash...mais sa ne peut pas être réciproque parce que je...

Elle hésite un moment et refuse de compléter sa pensée

Clemont:Parce que tu...?

Serena: Eeeeeemmm...Oh! On devrait peut-être commencer le combat.

Moi:Bonne idée Serena. Commençons!

Elle sait toujours nous sortir d'un malaise pareille elle...et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

_Petit élipse(je suis vraiment poche pour décrire des combat,sauf peut-être ceux de la team rocket parce qu'ils sont trop prévisible...je suis aussi très paresseuse donc l'élipse va être là que l'on le veuille ou non...)_

Clembot:Et le gagnant est Ash,le visiteur,félicitations!

Clemont:Bravo Ash!C'étais un très beau combat que nous avons fait. Et maintenant,je dois faire mon devoir de champion et te remettre le badge tension.

Et je reçoit le dudit badge et je suis vraiment soulagé,j'ai réussi du premier coup!

_Pensée de Dawn:_  
J'entre dans la tour prismatique et j'arrive devant une porte surmonter d'un écran image qui est le logo des arènes Pokémon apparait et une voix sort de nulle part.

Voix:Bienvenue dans l'arène d' de badge avez-vous?

Moi:Mais...je n'en ai pas...je cher...

Voix:Vous n'avez pas de badge?Je suis désolé,mais vous devez sortir immédiatement.

Je reçois après coup un méga choc électrique et une trappe s'ouvre sous mes pied. Je tombe et je suis expulser par un trou à 20 mètres du sol.

POUF!

Outch! Cette chute a fait mal. Si aumoins j'avais été sauver par quelqu'un...

_Pensée de Ash:_  
Nous sortons de l'arène et j'aperçois Dawn, par terre. Ha! Elle est tomber,c'est le karma qui retombe sur elle.

_Pensée de Serena:_  
Je vois Dawn sur les fesse devant l'arène. Elle a l'air vraiment folle comme ça.

Clemont:Mes amis,je crois que je vais rester ici, à Lumiose. Je commence a me sentir asser fort en tant que champion.

Moi(dans ma tête):yes! Je vais pouvoir être plus souvent seul à seul avec Ash!

Bonnie:Hey,et moi dans tout ça? Je peut continuer le voyage avec eu?S'il te plaît Clemont.

Clemont:Non, est sous ma responsabilité.

Bonnie:Mais j'ai déjà fait un bout du voyage avec seulement Ash et Serena. Pourquoi?

Clemont:C'est catégorique Bonnie, tu reste avec moi.

Nous leur disons adieu et nous quittons Lumiose City.

Sur la route vers Laverre City,je sent que quelqu'un nous suit...

_À suivre..._

**Je sais,ses court comme texte mais je doit me pratiquer un peu pour mon examen du ministère en écriture (tout les secondaire 2,d'on moi,doivent faire cet examen pour passer leur secondaire 2) qui se passe le 20 mai -donc ça n'affectera pas beaucoup ce texte,surtout somthing I should know-.N'hésitez pas à me donner des commentaires ****constructif**** .**

**Donc,ici Deydeyan qui vous dit: Ciao! ;-)**


	4. Message sans grand intéret

Salut tout le monde,c'est Deydeyan. Je vous annonce dès maintenant que l'écriture de La tempête amoureuse sera suspendue pour une durée indéterminée. De plus,il n'y a pas tant de monde qui lisent ce fanfic. Je veut simplement me concentrer entièrement sur Something I should Know, Qui attend plus de vus que La tempête amoureuse. Je pense que peu,sinon personne ne sera déçu de ma décision,et je suis plutôt contente de ce fait.

Donc,c'est Deydeyan qui vous dit,a bientôt avec d'autres fanfic! ;'(


End file.
